Consejos, romanticismo y amor al estilo vulcaniano
by arcee93
Summary: Spock enfrenta una tensa situación durante su relacion con Uhura, buscando una respuesta lógica opta por solicitar ayuda al humano mas ilógico y sentimental de toda la nave, ocasionando más de una situación comprometida, Ubicado luego de Into Darkness, sin Spoilers :)


Oneshot

Se me ocurrió luego de leer varios fics de Spock y Uhura y de echarme toda una maratón de Star Trek XD

disclaimer: star trek no me pertenece :) y hago esto sin fines de lucro

Consejos, romanticismo y amor al estilo vulcaniano

Spock despertó aquel día como cualquier otro, al lado de Nyota, compartían habitación desde que ella le había explicado la lógica de hacerlo.

"me siento mucho más tranquila a tu lado"

"ayudará a profundizar más la relación"

Y Spock no rebatió sus argumentos, Nyota era feroz cuando deseaba serlo, y él curiosamente se sentía satisfecho de haber aceptado.

Luego de la destrucción de Vulcano, la cercanía de Nyota durante las noches era relajante y disminuía la sensación de soledad, permitiéndole así dormir en paz.

Solo había algo que le molestaba, meditó mientras detallaba la silueta de una semidesnuda Nyota enredada en las sábanas.

Kirk lo había dicho, con el poco tacto que le caracterizaba, cuando fue a solicitar el permiso para mudarse a la habitación de Nyota.

-¿ya pasaste a otro nivel e cazador? Por supuesto que puedes compartir habitación con ella, a por Nyota tigre.-accedió con un guiño.

Spock había enverdecido hasta las orejas, para gracia de McCoy que se encontraba, como siempre, al lado de la silla del capitán.

Pero la realidad era otra, contempló Spock, nada habían echo Nyota y él, solo dormían juntos, nada más, y quizás por eso mismo Nyota había tomado la costumbre, desde hacía unas semanas, de dormir en ropa interior, una muy reveladora ropa interior, y así se lo había echo saber antes de irse a dormir esa noche.

-es algo ilógico Nyota, ¿para que usar ropa interior que no te cubre? ¿Cuál es su función?

Y Nyota había enrojecido, sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas, había tomado una bata y había salido de la habitación echa un vendaval.

Pero Nyota había regresado y durmió dándole la espalda durante toda la noche.

Sin embargo Spock no era inocente, la dichosa lencería causaba ciertas reacciones molestas en su cuerpo, las cuales a pesar de que el las controlaba a la perfección, no dejaban de ser bochornosas.

Su duda era, ¿estaba haciendo Nyota esto a propósito?, y si así era, entonces, ¿ella quería profundizar aun más la relación?

Spock se negaba a ello porque no sabía que pensar, nunca lo había echo, ¿acaso hacerlo significaba perder control sobre sus emociones? ¿Sobre su cuerpo?

Nyota lo había entendido, al menos durante los primeros dos años de relación, pero ahora ella deseaba ayudarlo, darle un empujón.

No contaba con la fría lógica de Spock, y ahora solo se sentía ridícula. Ahogó un sollozo consciente de que Spock estaba despierto y que la oiría.

Spock escuchó el sonido ahogado proveniente de Nyota, seguro aun estaba molesta y fingía dormir para no verle ni hablarle.

Su decisión lógica fue levantarse y vestirse, no podía razonar con Nyota.

Caminó por los desiertos pasillos, aun meditabundo, el camino lógico de la relación lo llevaba a la inevitable unión sexual, pero... El no veía más razones para ese acto más que la necesidad biológica y la de reproducción, no se podían mezclar emociones con ese acto tan natural, sólo las especies tan ilógicas como los humanos podían relacionar amor con algo como eso.

Pero Nyota lo necesitaba, ya ella había esperado demasiado.

Pero, ¿cómo podía el darle eso?

Pedirle consejo a su padre estaba fuera de orden, era quien más capacitado estaba para orientarle, pero le avergonzaba preguntarle.

¿Jim Kirk? El solo se unía a féminas por necesidad biológica, así que quedaba descartado.

Necesitaba a alguien emocional, ilógico, para que lo orientara.

Alzó una ceja cuando dio con la respuesta.

McCoy.

Spock apresuró el paso hacia la enfermería, a esa hora el doctor debía de estar ahí, tenía la compulsión de seguir el desarrollo de todos pacientes el mismo, dejando prácticamente sin trabajo a los demás oficiales médicos.

-buenos días Spock.-saludó el doctor con su sonrisa pletórica.-que sorpresa tenerlo por aquí, ¿le ocurre algo?-preguntó repentinamente preocupado buscando su tricorder.

Perfecto, emocional e ilógico.

-buenos días, solo vine aquí para hablar doctor, quizás... Compartir el desayuno.-si, hablar durante la comida suavizaba un poco temas como esos, lo había aprendido de su madre.

-¿comer juntos?, ¿hablar?, Spock usted esta peor de lo que creí, seguro a pescado alguna fiebre vulcaniana...-empezó McCoy verdaderamente preocupado.

-le aseguro doctor que me encuentro perfectamente.-le interrumpió Spock cruzando las manos tras su espalda.

-entonces... ¿ha venido a desayunar?, ¿a disfrutar de mi grata compañía?-preguntó sarcástico McCoy y visiblemente confundido.

-doctor es evidente que sufre alguna disfunción auditiva, ya requiere que le repita mi oferta, y en cuanto a su compañía...solo vine porque es requerida.-dijo Spock con su usual tono de sarcasmo suave.

-duende de sangre verde...mis oídos están perfectamente...-viendo que sólo conseguía que Spock alzara la ceja McCoy calló y le señaló la salida.-esta bien, vamos a desayunar.

-preferiría fuera en privado doctor.-pidió Spock.

-como desees.-gruñó McCoy rodando los ojos, guió a Spock hasta su oficina, el vulcaniano se aguantó de recitar varios reglamentos al ver algunos estantes llenos de bebidas alcohólicas.-siéntate.-Bones señaló la silla frente a su escritorio.- ¿que deseas desayunar?-le preguntó el médico señalando el replicador.

-un tazón de frutas.-indicó Spock, cuando lo tuvo enfrente inclinó su cabeza en un mudo agradecimiento.

McCoy se sirvió cereal y se sentó frente al vulcaniano, mirándolo inquiridoramente.

-doctor, como ya le dije anteriormente, vine porque deseo hablarle en privado sobre un asunto donde requiero su consejo, ya que es la opción más lógica para proporcionármelo.-empezó Spock.

-¿opción más lógica?, me esta alagando, suéltelo ya Spock.

-pues...-el vulcaniano se sintió enverdecer y buscó ocultarlo tomando algo de fruta.-verá doctor, Nyota y yo hemos llegado a un punto en nuestra relación donde...

-¿soy tu opción más lógica para hablar de temas del corazón? Spock ¿volviste a tomar chocolate?-la alusión a ese incidente hizo que Spock desviara la vista.-habla con Jim o con Chapel, no conmigo chico.

-Chapel no es una opción y el capitán no cumple los requisitos, el solo se empareja por necesidad biológica...

-ay ay ay, entonces no vienes solo por consejos del corazón, Spock...-McCoy le miró sorprendido.-veamos que puedo hacer por ti, continua.-le animó

-Uhura ha manifestado ciertos comportamientos extraños que...

-puedo asegurarte que no esta embarazada.-lanzó McCoy.

-no es eso doctor.-negó Spock empezando a azorarse.-nunca...hemos echo algo como para que...ella este embarazada.

-¡Spock!-el grito de McCoy agitó al vulcaniano.-me estas diciendo que en todo este tiempo...

-así es doctor, no hemos tenido ningún tipo de relación sexual...

-con razón Uhura y Chapel estaban hablando sobre lencería...jajajajaja.-McCoy lanzó una carcajada.-Uhura estaba buscando consejo sobre lencería para usted Spock jajaja.

Spock se levantó sintiéndose repentinamente molesto, McCoy calló al instante.

-vaya Spock lo siento.-se disculpó respirando irregularmente.

-veo que me equivoqué, usted no es la opción más lógica...

-soy tu única opción Spock, así que siéntate ahí de nuevo.-ordenó McCoy imperiosamente.

Spock levanto una ceja y obedeció.

-supongo que le hiciste saber a Nyota como te hizo sentir su lencería, ¿no Spock?-inquirió el doctor con cierta picardía.

-la ropa no tiene porque evocar una emoción doctor, es...ilógico y así se lo hice saber a la teniente.

-con razón Uhura regresó llorando con Chapel, bastardo de orejas puntiagudas, ¡hirió sus sentimientos!-estalló McCoy, viendo que Spock seguía sin entender, le explicó.-cuando una mujer hace eso, busca una reacción en su pareja, ya sea un cumplido o acción Spock, no una disertación de porque su ropa es ilógica.

-no lo sabía.-admitió Spock.-sin embargo manifestar admiración por algo como ropa...

-no es ilógico ¡hombre! Es lo más lógico del mundo, es algo que agrada a la vista, algo que ella hace por ti...manifestar admiración es lo justo.

Spock guardo silencio y tomó más fruta perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿y bien?-le animó el doctor.

-pues... Según los parámetros humanos, cuando una pareja ya formada realiza dicho acto, busca demostrar su amor y saciar su necesidad o reproducirse...

-es evidente que Nyota requiere las dos primeras Spock.-comentó el doctor.

-no encuentro lógica en ello doctor, ¿cómo demostrar amor en un acto que no esta diseñado para ello?

-para eso debes experimentarlo Spock, eres un científico, sabes que a veces es requerido experimentar uno mismo las situaciones desconocidas para entenderlas.-aconsejó McCoy terminando su desayuno.-es un acto donde solo debes preocuparte por sentir, por complacer a tu pareja, por amarla.-explicó McCoy.

Spock observó largamente al doctor, decidiéndose, había lógica en el consejo de McCoy.

-¿cómo lo hago?-preguntó al fin.

-estoy seguro que sabes como se hace Spock.-rió McCoy sirviéndose brandy sauriano.

-me refiero, ¿cómo manifiesto mis intenciones a Nyota? ¿Cómo...

-Spock... La primera vez pone nervioso a cualquiera...-comentó el doctor complaciente.

-no estoy nervioso.-negó Spock jugando con una fresa en su tazón.

-¿qué le gusta a Nyota?-preguntó McCoy muy serio, sabía que Spock se estaba sincerando y no quería arruinar el momento.

-manifiesta interés por joyas, chocolates, velas para meditación, incienso, masajes, música,...

-ya ya Spock, ya has dicho suficiente.-lo atajó McCoy.-ahí tienes todas las herramientas para trabajar, prepara todo lo que mencionaste le gusta a Nyota, excepto chocolate Spock.-añadió con un tono de advertencia.-bien, todo eso, prepáralo y dale una sorpresa al final del turno.

-¿con eso Nyota sabrá mis intenciones?-preguntó Spock dudoso.

-por supuesto, y de paso, te disculparas por ser un insensible con su lencería Spock.-le animó McCoy con una sincera sonrisa.

-gracias doctor, ha sido muy...iluminador.-Spock inclinó su cabeza y se dispuso a marchar hacia el puente.

-espera duende.-McCoy le retuvo en la silla con una mano en su hombro.-ahora que empezaran su vida sexual debes protegerte, te daré un anticonceptivo...Uhura recibe el suyo mensualmente, pero nunca se esta seguro.-McCoy cargó un hipospray y ajustó la dosis, para luego descargarla en el brazo de Spock.-ya esta, puedes irte.

Spock se dispuso a salir.

-Spock, solo hazlo si de verdad lo deseas, no te fuerces.-aconsejó McCoy.

-gracias doctor, por todo.-Spock salió con paso majestuoso de la enfermería, McCoy le había dado la confianza y la lógica suficiente para acceder a los deseos de Nyota.

Durante todo su turno estuvo algo distraído

Sabía que le había dicho a McCoy que lo haría, pero ahora, lejos del ilógico doctor, se sentía confuso de nuevo, así que decidió estudiar de nuevo el problema aplicando la lógica.

Estaban teniendo muchos problemas, discutían por todo, Nyota estaba mucho más irracional que de costumbre, su condición y sus actos denotaban su necesidad biológica y afectiva.

Siendo el su pareja y estando físicamente capacitado para cumplir la tarea... ¿por qué no intentarlo? Era la única solución, eso, o Nyota terminaría en brazos de otro hombre.

Apretó el Pad con fuerza ante ese pensamiento.

-ey Spock.-le llamó Jim.- ¿pasa algo?-le preguntó preocupado, echando un vistazo hacia Nyota, analizando si habían discutido de nuevo.

Podía terminar en brazos de Kirk.

El Pad se rompió.

-Spock, me estas preocupando.-dijo Jim levantándose, todo el puente estaba al pendiente de ellos dos.

-no me pasa nada capitán, me encuentro perfectamente, discúlpeme por destruir insumos de la nave, aceptare...

-tranquilo Spock, a cualquiera podría ocurrirle.-sonrió Jim para quitarle importancia.-deberías tomar el resto del turno libre, estas tenso.

-eso haré capitán, ya que mis servicios no serán requeridos hasta dentro de 24.6 horas cuando entremos al sistema...

-ya Spock, vaya y descanse.-le atajó Kirk.

Tras un asentimiento Spock se levantó y abandonó el puente con prisa, sin embargo Uhura se las arregló para meterse al turbo ascensor con el.

-¿pasa algo Spock?-preguntó preocupada.

-necesito meditar.- respondió el, tenso ante la cercanía de Nyota.

-esta bien.-aceptó Nyota dándole un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios a modo de despedida.

Spock sintió como su temperatura subía, ligeramente sobresaltado intentó controlar su cuerpo sin apenas resultado.

Pero estaba decidido, McCoy le dijo que se trataba de sentir, de complacer, de amar, y el estaba dispuesto a darle eso a Nyota.

Entró al cuarto y buscó sus velas para meditación, las encendió y comenzó a distribuirlas por toda la habitación, buscando lograr el mejor efecto visual para Nyota, cuando después de una hora de mover velas y calcular su capacidad lumínica y calórica estuvo satisfecho, las apagó y se dispuso a investigar un poco en la biblioteca de la nave.

Había demasiadas cosas.

Como arreglar la cama, como adornarla.

Como tratar a Nyota.

Distintas posiciones.

Saturado Spock apagó la computadora, era hora de pedirle consejo a McCoy de nuevo.

-Spock e echo cosas raras durante esta misión, pero... ¿ayudar a un vulcaniano a adornar su cama para su primera vez? esta se gana el premio.-gruñó McCoy dando vueltas a una sabana roja.

-le agradecería su silencio respecto al tema doctor.-pidió Spock tomando la sabana.

-lo tienes, nadie me creería...y Spock... ¿tienes que llamarme "doctor" cuando estoy metido contigo en un cuarto, preparando toda una situación erótica?-bufó Leonard.

-no veo la lógica de llamarlo diferente sólo por un cambio de contexto.-respondió Spock impasible.

-duende...

-doctor, leí que es bien apreciado el uso de alguna bebida alcohólica...

-¿romperás las sagradas normas de la flota Spock? Jajaja-interrumpió McCoy.

-solo por una ocasión importante.-admitió Spock.-¿tiene usted champagne en su reserva?

-del mejor.-guiño McCoy.- vamos a escogerlo.

Al salir Spock dio un vistazo a la habitación, satisfecho, cerró usando su código, no quería que Uhura entrase y descubriese todo.

-¿qué están tramando?-preguntó una voz.

-Jim.-saludó McCoy.

-Bones...venía a ver si Spock estaba mejor y ahora lo encuentro contigo, que ustedes dos estén juntos no augura nada bueno…-empezó Jim con sorpresa, empezando a imaginar miles de situaciones que podrían unir a su oficial médico y a su primer oficial, en su mente solo una idea tomó forma, y era…algo.

-si Jim, el universo explotará y la nave se reducirá a cachitos.-contestó McCoy azorado.

-algo están ocultando, ¿qué es?-continuó Jim, alertado por la visible turbación de Spock.-¿Qué hacían en esa habitación? Saben que soy de mente abierta, puedo aceptar cualquier cosa que digan siempre que no ponga en peligro a mi nave y a nuestra amistad…-empezó Jim buscando sonar comprensivo.

-¿que demonios? ¡No! No es lo que tu sucia mente esta pensando Jim.-contestó McCoy.

-vamos Bones, esas discusiones, peleas, los que discuten se aman, es más tu solo insultas a quienes aprecias de verdad…

-James Tiberius Kirk, continúas con tu idea y me aseguraré de que halla muchos Hiposprays en tu futuro inmediato.- amenazó Bones.

Kirk le miró visiblemente asustado y asintió, McCoy llamándolo por su nombre completo no era buena señal.

-lo que el duende y yo hagamos no es de tu incumbencia ha menos que ponga en peligro la nave, Spock solicitó mi ayuda y estoy dándosela, ahora si nos disculpas…

McCoy se alejó por el pasillo seguido de un vulcaniano algo confundido por el intercambio de palabras.

-doctor, no entendí la situación, ¿acaso el capitán estaba insinuando algún tipo de comportamiento inapropiado de parte de nosotros dos?-preguntó Spock con sus manos a su espalda, siguiendo a Leonard.

-si Spock, Jim tiene una imaginación muy vívida, y es muy curioso, solo logré frenarlo un poco, así que prepárese para otro asalto de preguntas al estilo "capitán idiota de nave estelar".-masculló McCoy.

-prepararé un respuesta.-dijo Spock.

Jim observaba la habitación cerrada, tentado de usar su código de capitán para entrar y averiguar por si mismo que planeaban sus dos mejores amigos, pero no, el confiaba en ellos, algún día le dirían.

-deja a Spock en paz.-dijo una voz detrás de el.

-Uhura yo solo vine a ver si estaba bien.-se justificó Jim.

-yo vine a lo mismo.

-acaba de irse con McCoy.-delató Jim, quizás su novia le sacase la verdad a Spock.

-¿con McCoy? ¿Estará enfermo?-sin esperar respuesta Uhura fue a la enfermería.

Spock y McCoy discutían en la oficina del OMJ sobre los diferentes efectos afrodisiacos de los Champagnes extraterrestres del doctor, Uhura entró a la enfermería y le preguntó a Chapel donde se encontraban los dos hombres, la enfermera solo señaló la oficina.

Uhura decidió que usaría su excelente oído para enterarse, Spock era muy dado a guardar secretos, y pese a que ella respetaba esa parte de el, no dejaba de molestarle.

-este no Spock, es muy fuerte, no creo que desees estar tan mareado como para no hacer nada.-opinó McCoy.

-pero acaba de decirme que es excelente para…

-si Spock, excelente, pero no durarás nada y créeme, no te conviene un paseo corto.-McCoy guardó la botella y cogió otra.-este en cambio los despertará a ambos, sin llegar a embotarles los sentidos y tiene un sabor estupendo.

-parece la opción más lógica.-accedió Spock.

¿Sabores? ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo Spock y McCoy en la oficina? Y ¿por qué escuchaba el tintinear de botellas? por su mente pasaron las botellas de los condones en aereosol, sacudió la cabeza azorada.

Angustiada se levantó, dispuesta a entrar a aquella oficina y encarar cualquier tipo de situación que encontrase dentro.

Justo cuando iba a dar un paso, la puerta se abrió, dejando salir a Spock y a McCoy, iban muy juntos, como si fueran de repente los mejores amigos del mundo.

-cuando lo pruebes me dices.-pide McCoy con un guiño.

-Nyota.-murmura Spock ocultando la botella.

-aaaawww ya estas pensando en…maldita sea.-exclamó McCoy cuando logró ver a Nyota, como pudo arrancó la botella de las manos de Spock.-¿Qué la trae por aquí teniente?

-buscaba a MI novio, Spock estaba tan preocupada…

-me encuentro en óptimas condiciones Nyota, solo deseaba hablar con el doctor.-justificó Spock sin faltar a la verdad.-tu turno aun no finaliza Nyota, deberías regresar al puente.

-si… supongo que si.-aceptó ella, besó a Spock, quien de nuevo se quedó rígido, le lanzó una mirada asesina a McCoy y salió de la enfermería.

-¿Spock?, demonios Spock, ¿siempre te quedas rígido?-cuestionó McCoy.

-solo desde hace un tiempo doctor, las sensaciones de Nyota me abruman.-por primera vez McCoy notó angustiado a Spock.

-lo harás bien, no te preocupes.-le animó Leonard, y sintiéndose repentinamente solidario agregó.-vamos a arreglar todo Spock.

Para el final del turno Spock y McCoy habían acabado de organizar la habitación, el buen doctor, contra todos sus principios, había dejado solo a Spock, maldita sea ¡no se iba a quedar ahí! le daba algo de pena dejar solo a Spock, pero era algo con lo que el vulcaniano debía lidiar, solo.

Uhura entró a la habitación agotada, curiosamente los días mas cansados eran aquellos donde no hacían nada.

Al entrar quedó sorprendida por el ambiente que le daba la bienvenida, decenas de velas iluminaban la habitación, creando sombras y penumbras muy atrayentes y mágicas, Spock surgió de la penumbra, tenso, pero en su mirada Nyota notó decisión.

-¿Spock?-tanteó ella dudosa, quizás había interrumpido su meditación ya que estaba vestido con una sencilla bata de dormir.

-Nyota, e decidido que es momento de profundizar aun más nuestra relación, es el camino más lógico para…-comenzó Spock, con un tono que en términos vulcanianos denotaba timidez.

Nyota no le dejó terminar, se arrojó sobre Spock y lo abrazó. Ahora entendía el comportamiento errático de su novio durante el día.

-oh Spock, no tienes por que hacerlo si no te sientes preparado, puedo esperar, estaré bien.-susurró ella mirándolo a los ojos, unos profundos ojos oscuros.

-Bien, no es aceptable Nyota, y ya me e decidido.-Spock besó a Nyota, levantando mentalmente sus escudos para evitar abrumarse con sus sensaciones y deseos, tras un momento los fue bajando, poco a poco, de uno en uno, solo necesitaba habituarse.

Spock hervía, las sensaciones de Nyota embotaban sus sentidos, llevándolo cada vez más lejos del control.

-Nyota.-murmuró el separándose, notando en los ojos de ella deseo.-yo, preparé todo para que fuera perfecto.

Nyota fue a contestar, pero Spock la guió hasta la cama y todas sus posibles respuestas murieron en sus labios.

La cama estaba decorada con pétalos de flores, dando un aroma único al lugar, las sabanas eran de satén rojo y en el centro descansaba un pequeño refrigerador con champagne dentro.

-se que se ve muy típico.-soltó Spock ante el silencio de su novia.-pero estudiando diversos archivos llegué a la conclusión que estos simples detalles aumentan la libido y las…

-Spock, no lo arruines.-susurró Nyota.-todo es tan…perfecto.

-¿te apetece un baño?-preguntó el guiándola hacia el baño que compartían, Nyota esperaba una rápida ducha sónica, no una tina llena de espuma, aromatizada con aceites esenciales e iluminada con mas velas en estratégicas localizaciones.-por ahora…es lógico usar agua.

Y Uhura se perdió en un mar de sensaciones cuando Spock comenzó a desvestirla, las manos cálidas parecían multiplicarse, las caricias solo dejaban su piel ardiente y cosquilleante, deseosa de más.

-tu ilógica elección de ropa interior causó ciertas respuestas emocionales en mi.-admitió Spock detallándola con la mirada.- ¿estas muy apegada a este conjunto en particular?-preguntó devorando con la mirada el conjunto de encaje verde esmeralda.

-no.-respondió Nyota perdida en los oscuros ojos de Spock.

Spock solo gimió con aceptación abrazando a Nyota rodeándola con sus brazos, buscando tentativamente los broches del sujetador, para luego romperlo.

-no pude aprender a soltarlos, el tiempo no alcanzó para…-Uhura detuvo a Spock con un dedo en sus labios, no le interesaba saber que clase de instrucción había recibido Spock de McCoy, porque, obviamente esto era obra del doctor, quizás luego le preguntaría, era bueno tener armas contra McCoy.

-yo si se un truco o dos.-admitió Nyota soltando el cinturón de la bata de Spock, el vulcaniano la dejó rodar por sus hombros, quedando solo en bóxers, unos sexys bóxers negros, pensó Nyota.

Uhura miró a los ojos a Spock, buscando de nuevo, algún síntoma de indecisión, pero sólo notó aquel abrasador deseo, así que con manos temblorosas acarició sus hombros, su pecho, Spock respiraba agitado, buscando un poco de control, Uhura tomó sus manos uniendo sus dedos en un beso vulcaniano, sintiendo el familiar y agradable cosquilleo de la conexión, Spock gimió bajo y unió sus labios.

Presas de ese doble beso terminaron de desnudarse, entraron juntos a la tina, Spock sentó a Nyota en su regazo, permitiéndole a ella sentir su erección contra su espalda.

Spock besó posesivo el cuello de Nyota, deseando marcarla, era suya, sería suya, sus instintos primarios lo dominaban por completo, y era mucho más fácil dejarse llevar que controlarlos.

Sus manos volaron por la espalda de Nyota masajeándola, tocando puntos sensitivos, enviando confusos mensajes de placer a Nyota, ella solo se arqueaba, presa de la agradable sensación, presa del deseo, Spock se sentía bien, le agradaba darle placer a Nyota, verla arquearse por sus manos, hacerla feliz con sus toques.

Estuvieron en el agua hasta que esta se enfrió, Spock reunió el poco control que le quedaba y cargo a Nyota hasta la cama, olvidando que había copas para el champagne Spock destapó la botella dando de beber a Nyota, la imagen de los labios de Nyota cerrados sobre el pico de la botella era demasiado erótica para el vulcaniano, sus manos empezaron a temblar derramando licor sobre el cuello de su novia, ella alzó las cejas y el solo se abalanzó a lamer sediento las gotas del licor del cuerpo de Nyota.

-dios mío Spock.-gimió ella.

Compartieron más besos, cargados del suave sabor del licor, Spock besó y recorrió cada rincón del cuerpo de Nyota, memorizándolo, alabándolo sintiéndolo suyo.

Nyota trataba de tocar a Spock, acariciarlo y darle placer, pero era imposible, él no le daba tregua, sus manos parecían estar en mil lugares diferentes, su boca hacía maravillas con sus pezones y sus dedos jugueteaban con su entrada, tanteando el terreno.

-Nyota.-susurró el con la voz ronca.

-Spock hazlo por favor, siento que voy a estallar.-Spock alzó una ceja, cierto orgullo jugueteó en su mirada.

-mi ashayam*.-susurró el internándose en Uhura.

Ambos ahogaron un grito de placer, todo se transformó en calor, en exquisita fricción, en amor.

Spock alzó una mano, pidiendo permiso a Nyota, ella solo asintió

-Nahp,hif bi tu throks*.-murmuró para unir sus mentes.

Las sensaciones se multiplicaron, las de Nyota eran para el y las de el para Nyota, eran un solo cuerpo, un solo espíritu, sus manos libres se encontraron, fundiéndose en un beso vulcaniano, sus labios se devoraban sin tregua alguna, con ritmo, con fuego y dentro de todo eso Spock descubrió el amor oculto en la pasión, en la necesidad de Nyota, y entendió que era lógico.

Finalmente ambos alcanzaron la cumbre, Nyota sintió que su cuerpo quedaba atrás, que tocaba las estrellas, solo era ella, su orgasmo y el de Spock, fusionados, juntos, explosivo, cálido.

Todo pareció durar horas, Nyota cayó inconsciente aferrada al pecho de Spock como si después de esa experiencia fuera lo único real cerca de ella, por su parte Spock se recuperó, salió de ella y le permitió seguir abrazada a el, cubrió con las mantas sus cuerpos y se dedicó a ordenar el cabello de Nyota, meditando.

-huuum ¿Spock?-articuló Nyota adormilada.-te amo.-murmuró acariciándolo.

-yo a ti Nyota.-respondió Spock, ambos estaban rodeados por un aura de calidez.- bolau tu shom*.-pidió el algo preocupado por el estado agotado de Nyota.

Pero Nyota ya estaba dormida de nuevo.

Cuando faltaban unas horas para el inicio de turno Spock y Nyota despertaron, el vulcaniano se notaba algo culpable al separarse después del beso, un muy largo beso, de "buenos días".

-no perderé mi control de nuevo.-explicó señalando las marcas de mordidas en el cuerpo de Nyota.

-no fuiste el único Spock.-señaló ella mostrándole el chupetón que le había echo en el cuello.-tiene un color único.-dijo sonriendo mientras le pasaba un espejo.

Spock miró aprehensivo el la marca verde oscuro ubicada debajo de su oreja.

-el capitán encontrará esto muy perturbador.-dijo sin más empezando a recoger la habitación.

-Spock tienes mucho que explicar.-exigió Nyota ayudándole.

Dos horas después Spock se encontraba en el puente, hablando con el capitán, quien aun no había notado el chupetón.

McCoy si que lo notó pero no dijo nada, mientras una maligna sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

Spock giró un momento para observar algo en la consola de Checov, permitiéndole a Kirk notar el chupetón.

-¿qué demonios?-exclamó por lo bajo, Uhura rió en su puesto.

-¿ocurre algo Jim?-preguntó McCoy muy satisfecho.-creo que le queda bien.-opinó el buen doctor antes de irse del puente.

-¿le queda bien? ¡Bones! Regresa aquí y ¡explícame eso!-exigió Jim corriendo tras McCoy.

Uhura rió aun más y Spock solo alzó una ceja, permitiendo que la diversión bailara en sus ojos.

Ashayam: amada (o)

Nahp,hif bi tu throks: tus pensamientos a los míos (o algo así, es la frase de inicio de una fusión mental)

bolau tu shom: necesitas descansar


End file.
